


Outdated

by Maybelline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AI!Lance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Robot Lance, Robot/Human Relationships, Short, Short One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelline/pseuds/Maybelline
Summary: As the red circle on Lance's temple blinks ever slower, the group rushes to save him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Outdated

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning - Death. This is an angsty one shot. Tell me what you think! I love to hear from you!
> 
> Also, When you come across something formatted like this {{ i_I-i }} That is a glitch. the lowercase are soft sounds and the capitals are strong sounds. i = ih I - eye.
> 
> Super short, but it was just to help get me inspired~, to continue writing my main work, The Forest.
> 
> Enjoy!

The circle on Lance’s temple slowly blinked red, a monotonous beat causing Keith’s heart to sink further with every flash. He held Lance’s head in his lap as his lover gazed up at him bittersweetly, his golden brown features tired.

“Pidge, _please_.” Keith pleaded, tears falling to caress Lance's cheek and brow. “T-There have to be more! You’re just not _looking_ hard enough!”

“I am looking, Keith! I’ve been looking since they discontinued his model! We’ve used everything! I don’t have anymore! There’s nothing!” She sniffled as she shuffled frantically through her drawers and cabinets. Hunk sat at the edge of the room, nearest to the window, hands covering his face as sobs racked his bulky frame.

“Don’t cry, mi_i amor. I’s okay. Don’ cry.” (my love)

“N-No, Lance, it’s n-ot okay! You’re- you’re _dying_. You’re dying and I can’t s-save you this time.” Keith sobbed, cupping Lance’s face in his hands. “I c-can’t save you.”

“Kei-,”

“Keith!” The door crashed open as Shiro and Allura rushed to get inside. “I think we found it!”

“Quick! Give it here!” Pidge shouted, jumping up and snatching the battery drive from Shiro’s grasp, diving back over to her computer. The rest of the group, save Keith, who watched desperately from Lance’s side, crowded around her.

“See, lindo. I’s okay. i-i-I__-It’s gonn’ be fi_Ine.” (pretty)

“Kaite, hurry! He’s sh-shutting down. H-He doesn’t… He’s not.. Hurry!” Keith clutched Lance closely to his chest, breathing harsh and anguished.

An angry red glare lit up Pidges monitor, a high pitched beep filling the room.

“WHAT! No! No, no, no, no! This isn’t right! No, please.” Pidge cried in anguish. “It’s the wrong model! It’s from the LAN3, not L0NC3. It won’t WORK!” She grabs the battery from the port and slams it to the ground with a shriek. The group erupts into a cacophony of sounds.

“Maybe we missed-” “If we keep looking-” “I’ll go back-” “There must be someth-” “-we have to try-”

But amongst the noise, a single voice caught Keith's attention.

“Hey. K-K-K-Keith. Look at me.” Lance gently pulled Keith face back to look at his. Even covered in snot and tears as he must be, Lance still looked at him like he had hung all the stars in the sky; each and every constellation they had spent hours aweing over under the moonlit sky. “I_i-.. I love you, mi hermoso espadachín.” (My beautiful swordsman)

Tears falling in waves, Keith managed to gasp, “I love you, too.”

The light died out, and Keith’s world with it.


End file.
